Relaciones Peligrosas
by BellatrixDarkLestrangeSnape
Summary: Bellatrix Black, la inocente Bella de 17 años en su ultimo año en Hogwarts.


_Relaciones Peligrosas_

_by Elizabeth Buldcraft_

_Advertencia: Los personajes todos, pertenecen a la autora de la saga de Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. Reservados todos los derechos de Autor y Warner Bros_. _Historia creada por Elizabeth Buldcraft©_

Capitulo I

"**Desencuentros"**

Idiota!- dijo fríamente volviéndose a verlo.

Sirius seguía mirándola, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Por que me miras así? que tengo de divertido, eh? - preguntó su prima mirándolo de igual manera.

Solo intento divertirme un momento - dijo torciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Te diviertes a costillas de los demás, eh? - dijo Bella, era su turno sonreír.

Tu qué crees? - pregunto el Gryffindor.

Inútil- murmuró para sí Bellatrix. Lo observó un momento y luego se volvió hacía la sala común de Slytherin.

No eres mas que una escoria - dijo sin voltearse.

Eh, espera! - dijo Sirius corriendo unos pasos para alcanzarla.

Déjame en paz, quieres? - torció Bella con fastidio.

Pensé que tu también querías divertirte... - dijo con inocencia, Black.

Así?- preguntó, una sonrisa en sus labios se hizo evidente.

Dime que debo hacer? seguir tus pasos y parecerme a una tonta Gryffindor? - contestó Bella con un dejo de sarcasmo evidente y deteniéndose a verlo.

Yo no te eh ofendí, no necesito que me ofendas ni mucho menos a los de mi casa - protestó Sirius serio.

Ohhh, cuánto lo siento - dijo Bella fingiendo arrepentimiento.

Es que debes disculparme, aun no asumo que hayas quedado en Gryffindor, primito- dijo Bella con énfasis, al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos para seguir camino a la sala.

Es que como pensé que eras algo mas importante, - hizo una pausa - no logro entender porque ese estúpido sombrero te dejo en esa despreciable casa- dijo fingiendo una voz inocente.

Al menos, no soy una maldita serpiente - dijo Black algo molesto.

No, claro que no - dijo Bella despectivamente - pero eres algo peor - continuó sonriendo, Sirius al igual que Bella sabían perfectamente que era a lo que ella se refería.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina del pasillo. Sonrió.

Eh, ahí estas!- dijo la voz de James, acercándose con a su amigo. Detrás suyo venían Remus leyendo un pergamino, al parecer era alguna especie de resultado de algún examen, y a su lado sonriendo tontamente Peter Pettigrew.

Sí - dijo Sirius volviéndose hacia James, sonriendo.

Los estaba buscando - mintió Sirius.

Vaya, que coincidencia nosotros también - dijo sonriendo James.

Eh, Sirius no has visto por aquí a Evans? - pregunto james.

Justo en ese mismo momento pasaba junto a un grupo de chicas Lily Evans, conversando y riendo. James no soporto en ese momento y se sobó el pelo haciendo lo mismo que hacía siempre, dando la idea como que recién había jugado un partido de Quidditch.

Hola Evans! - saludó Agitando una mano.

Eres un presumido Potter - dijo Lily sonriendo, pero no se detuvieron, siguió caminando como si nada con sus amigas.

No tienes suerte, eh James? - dijo Remus sonriendo, había guardado el rollo de pergamino en su portafolios.

Ya veremos, ya veremos - bramo el Gryffindor pasándose una mano por el pelo, tirándoselo hacia atrás nuevamente.

No tortures al pobre James - dijo con ironía Sirius mientras reía. Todos empezaron a reír hasta llegar hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

No me digas que tienes miedo Severus? - preguntó Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, como era ya su costumbre.

La sala estaba casi vacía solo quedaban algunos estudiantes, entre los que se destacaban, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange y su hermano y Severus Snape.

Las llamas crispaban en la cálida sala de la mazmorra.

No es eso - contestó sin inmutarse Snape.

Malfoy rió y junto con él Rodolphus y Rabastan, su hermano menor.

Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle? - preguntó desviando la mirada hacia Rodolphus.

No lo sé - dijo éste encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba sentado sobre el apoya brazos del sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Afuera llovía intensamente. Aun estando varios metros hacia abajo se podía escuchar el rugido del viento.

Snape se levantó tomando su túnica que se había sacado al entrar a la sala luego de la Clase de Pociones.

_+ Flash back +_

Ehmm, muchachos ya vuelvo - dijo Sirius cuando habían llegado al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Sucede algo, Sirius? - preguntó Remus con tono de preocupación.

No, solo que me olvide algo en la biblioteca - dijo volviéndose sobre sus pasos.

Nos vemos luego - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Los demás entraron luego de haberle dicho la contraseña a la señora del retrato.

_+ Fin Flash back +_

Demonios! - exclamó Bella cuando hurgueó en su portafolios en busca de un libro.

Debo haberlo olvidado, allá - dijo mirando hacia atrás, como si hubiera sentido que alguien la estaba vigilando.

Se volvió en sentido contrario. Dobló la esquina y subió la escalera que llevaba a la Biblioteca.

Caminó hasta el final, y dobló nuevamente la esquina y vio la puerta del final del pasillo.

Pero antes de entrar, una voz la llamó.

Buscas "algo" - dijo secamente la voz de Sirius, salía de las sombras. Al parecer había pasado al lado suyo y no lo había percatado.

Que haces aquí? - preguntó Bella fingiendo indiferencia.

Tengo algo muy especial que decirte - dijo Sirius con voz quedada. Se iba acercando a Bella.

Mantente alejado de mí, primito - bramó bella un tanto aireada.

Ohmm.. Por que, Presiento miedo en ti, bellita - dijo Sirius asomándose entre la penumbra del pasillo, Bella vio que sonreía.

Cállate Sirius, y voy a decirte otra cosa, que deberías saber perfectamente - espetó apretando inconscientemente el portafolios contra sí.

Dime, te escucho - dijo el Gryffindor, brillaban sus ojos en la oscuridad.

No me llames Bellita, tonto- dijo Bella. Se sentía algo nerviosa, se asombró y se molestó también consigo misma.

Te sientes intimidada, eh? Bellatrix - preguntó Sirius acercándose mas hacia la Slytherin.

No eres valiente estando sola - continuó. Bellatrix se echo hacia atrás, se aferró mas al portafolios poniéndoselo contra el pecho.

No intentes insinuar que te temo, Sirius Black - dijo fríamente al mismo tiempo que lo observaba. Sirius aun sonreía.

En ese momento alguien salía de la Biblioteca, eso hizo que los dos disimularan, Sirius sonrió al que había salido de allí. Bella por su contrario, aprovecho para escabullirse hacia la entrada. Sirius se volvió a ver al muchacho y luego a Bellatrix.

Esta noche, cerca del campo de Quidditch - dijo desafiante a Bellatrix y se volvió hacia la sala.

La chica se quedó parada frente a la puerta de espalda a su primo.

Se volvió para comprobar que Sirius ya había desaparecido de ahí.

Se recostó contra la pared.

Increíble, ese tonto intenta intimidarme - dijo como sin poder creerlo.

Entró en la biblioteca y fue hasta la mesa donde se había sentado anteriormente para terminar la tarea. Pero estaba ocupada con unos estudiantes de primero de Gryffindor. Se detuvo y los miró por un momento despectivamente. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar en cualquier tipo de insinuación hacia los Gryffindor.

Se acercó hacia ellos para buscar su libro, iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos pero una voz la sacó de ahí.

Necesitas algo? - preguntó una de las chicas que estaban sentadas en a mesa.

Disculpa? - preguntó fríamente Bella como si se hubiera molestado que la interrumpieran en sus pensamientos.

Pregunté que si necesitabas algo? - repitió la chica, no sabía que era de Slytherin ni que estaba en un año mucho mayor que el suyo.

Hace un momento estuve acá, perdí... -contestó Bellatrix pero se detuvo, la miró fijamente.

"Pero que hago?", se dijo "hablando amablemente con tontos de primero".

No has visto un libro en la mesa, Gryffindor - preguntó fríamente fingiendo indiferencia.

No me llames Gryffindor - dijo la chica parándose. Había dejado la pluma a un lado y había apartado el libro con el que trabajaba. Sus amigos se miraban alarmados. Uno de ellos conocía a Bellatrix y al grupo con el que se juntaba.

Elizabeth, no hagas eso - le dijo la chica frente a ella.

Que no haga que? - pregunto Elizabeth, pero no aparataba la vista de Bellatrix. Ni ésta de la chica de primero.

Ya escuchaste a tu amiguita - dijo sonriendo la Slytherin.

Nadie me dice que hacer - espetó molesta Elizabeth.

Déjame decirte algo, Gryffindor - dijo Bella acercándose algo hacia Elizabeth pero habló sin inmutarme.

No sabes quien soy, además no desperdiciare mi tiempo en discutir con una niñita como tu - dijo sonriendo y enfatizando en las últimas palabras. Elizabeth la seguía mirando pero no contestó.

Desvió la mirada hacia la insignia de Slytherin, pero tenía una particularidad, tenia una "P" en el centro de la insignia.

Solo te preguntaba que si habías visto un libro, pero veo que le temes a una insignia - dijo sonriendo.

Y no te culpo, es lo mejor que uno debe hacer, si no quieres meterte en problemas – dijo con voz desafiante, le sonrió. Le dio una ultima mirada a la chica y se acercó hacia el mostrador donde estaba Madame Pince acomodando unos libros detrás suyo, en un estantería llena de polvo, también había libros muy viejos, caídos unos arriba del otro.

Elizabeth se sentó lentamente aun viéndola, estaba conteniendo su ira.

Elizabeth no debiste hacerle frente - dijo con tono de preocupación su amiga.

Quién se cree? - protestó por lo bajo la Gryffindor.

No quise que Gryffindor perdiera puntos, pero le hubiera dado su merecido - dijo divertida Elizabeth tomando el libro para continuar la tarea.

Es prefecta y va a Slytherin - le comentó como si nada el muchacho que estaba sentado con las chicas.

Y sabes que dicen de esa casa, verdad? - preguntó su amigo, la observó para ver su reacción.

No me interesa -dijo ésta molesta.

Continuemos mejor - advirtió la amiga de Elizabeth, encontrando el modo de que todo quedara atrás. Lanzó una mirada a su amiga y luego al muchacho.

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer, y todos debían bajar al Gran Comedor para cenar. La ultima clase del día había terminado hacia un hora. Y aun seguía lloviendo, de modo que nadie pudo salir a los terrenos. Muchos encontraban acogedor la sala comunes de sus casas o la biblioteca. 

Y lo has pensado? - preguntó Malfoy bajando la voz a Severus, mientras entraban al Comedor.

Ya te lo eh dicho- contestó éste indiferentemente.

No quisiera saber que es por cobardía, Severus - espetó Lucius Malfoy sonriendo, Rodolphus que lo seguía detrás junto con Crabbe y Goyle rieron.

Si me creyera algo mas valiente, no estaría en Slytherin, no crees, Lucius? – preguntó Severus Snape conteniendo una sonrisa irónica. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Narcissa estaba sentada junto a su hermana, Bellatrix que lucía algo agotada.

Malfoy y sus amigos se sentaron entorno a las chicas.

Que sucede, Belleza? - dijo burlonamente Lucius a Bellatrix al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en el hombro palmeándola. Algunos rieron, Bellatrix no sonreía.

Cierra la boca, Lucius - dijo entre dientes.

Ohmm, no lo tomes a mal, era una broma - se disculpó. Lanzó una mirada hacia Narcissa que estaba sentada frente a ellos.

Déjala Lucius, no se siente bien - explicó su hermana. Miró nerviosamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sucedió algo, Bella? - dijo Rodolphus acercándose y bajando la voz, se encontraba sentado a su lado. Al otro lado estaba su hermano, Rabastan.. Desde hacía tiempo que todos sabían que entre Bellatrix y Rodolphus, existía algo mas que amistad. Todos menos, su primo, Sirius Black, que en una oportunidad le había dicho que eran todos unos imbésiles, y que no encontraría nada bueno en Slytherin.

Que les parecio? ... en fin, como fue, echo esta y voy en contra de cambiarlo, jejejejeje...

Dejen eso si, REVIEW!... eso estimula a uno a seguir adelante...

Atte. Bella


End file.
